killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bangarang
Bangarang is the first episode of Season 1 of Killjoys, as well as the first episode of the series. The episode aired June 19, 2015 on Syfy and Space. A trio of interplanetary bounty hunters sworn to remain impartial chase deadly warrants through out the Quad, a distant system on the brink of a bloody, multiplanetary class war. Summary In the badlands of Westerley, in the Quad Planetary System, Dutch and John Jaqobis are Killjoys working a Level 3 Warrant for Coren Jeers, a crime boss. They are bounty hunters and are undercover as thieves who stole an H-class frigate that Jeers had bought for 60,000 Joy. Dutch and John are able to capture Jeers and take him to the Prisoner Intake Facility in Old Town. While processing the warrant for Coren Jeers, Johnny sees an incoming warrant for a person named Kobee Andras that is clearly important to him, though he doesn't say anything to Dutch. He tells her he needs to spend some time on his own and leaves. Later in The Royale, a bar in Old Town, Duth tells Pree, the owner, she's not sure what Johnny's up to, but she bets it's "something stupid." Later on Leith, Dutch checks in with her warrant broker Bellus Haardy and finds out the Johnny has signed on for a Level 5 Warrant in Dutch’s name. Johnny, who is a Level 3 Killjoy, is not authorized to take a warrant above his level and will be in serious trouble if caught, so Dutch goes after him. Johnny has signed up as an indentured fighter on a slaver ship so he can cage-fight Kobee Andras. Andras is actually Johnny’s estranged brother, D'avin Jaqobis and Johnny intends to get him out from under the kill warrant and save his life. They meet in the fight ring on the ship and begin to work out the issues between them by punching each other. Dutch is also on the ship to help Johnny. She spots a fellow Killjoy, Fancy Lee, in the crowd. Seems this particular warrant was double-booked. Dutch manages to dart D'avin with a sedative before Fancy can kill him with a projectile knife. She and John take D’avin back to their ship, Lucy. Dutch missed someone else in the crowd though, a man that seems to be following her. Back on the ship, Dutch doesn't trust D'avinn and has a plan to keep John out of trouble and get the warrant on D’avin dropped. Bellus told Dutch that the Company took the warrant out on D'avin, so if they can find someone else the Company wants even more, they can make a trade. Alvis Akari, the leader of a religious order called Scarbacks, meets with Dutch and Johnny in Old Town and tells them who the Company's looking for - Rolly Desh, a Scarback/resistance fighter who stole something from the Company and they want it back. Alvis also talks about the rumors of revolution around Westerley and the resistance movement against the Company. The mission to find Rolly Desh takes them to Qresh, the richest planet in the Quad System, and a Land Blessing ceremony where they think they will find him. They spot Desh and start to go after him, just as Fancy Lee grazes Dutch with a poisoned blade. Dutch has John and D’avin go after Desh while she tries to stop the poison in her body. The man that was tracking her on the slaver ship shows up and gives her an antidote for the poison. He knows her and she is afraid of him. Dutch passes out and flashes back to when she was a girl and the man trained her as an assassin. Johnny and D'avin track down Rolly Desh, and while Johnny tries to talk him down, D'avin doesn't have time for talk and shoots him in the head. The boys retrieve the company information stolen by Desh, but get cornered by guards in a hallway. Dutch shows up and takes out the guards in spectacular fashion. The Company accepts a trade, cancelling the warrant on D’avin for the information that they retrieved from Rolly Desh. The RAC calls Dutch in, because she defied the RAC code: "The warrant is all." She would normally be punished severely but an authority high in the RAC cleared her of all charges. Script The original script of this episode is dated November 1, 2013. TV Calling Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Ava Laferriere as Yalena * Dmitry Chepovetsky as Coren Jeers * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Nora McLellan as Bellus Haardy * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Thom Allison as Pree * Patrick Garrow as Turin Additional Cast * Jason Jazrawy as Rolly Desh Crew Directors * Chris Grismer Writers * Michael Foster * Michelle Lovretta * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Ivan Schneeberg * David Fortier * Michelle Lovretta Producers * Adam Barken * Aaron Martin * Regina Robb * Karen Troubetzkoy * Andrea Boyd Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Media Images 101_stills_001.jpg 101_stills_002.jpg 101_stills_003.jpg 101_stills_004.jpg 101_stills_005.jpg 101_stills_006.jpg Videos Killjoys Sneak Peak - Dutch Killjoys_–_First_4_Minutes Trivia *Bangarang is a catchphrase of Rufio of the Lost Boys from the 1991 American film Hook, as well as the title of a 2012 Skrillex song fake site. Quotes is trekking through the Westerly badlands up to a compound. Johnny has been captured, and is being tortured inside. Johnny Jaqobis: You’re taking this a bit personally for a hunk of metal, aren’t ya? Scree: My boss paid 60,000 Joy for that hunk of metal. Worth more in rusted parts than you are in good order. So where’s the ship? JJ: You got the wrong guy, man, I swear. You are gonna owe me such an apology basket when we straighten this out – goon punches Johnny across the face again. S: Something amusing? JJ: Yeah. That ship was an H-class frigate with top-line sat link security. And yeah, I took that bitch right from under ya. So ask yourself. If I’m that good, would I really be working alone? Or do I have a well-armed team who at any minute are gonna come through that door--- S: Oh, you mean her? goon drags a struggling Dutch in. JJ: Shit. goon takes off Dutch’s hood and John looks at her. Hey. You okay? Dutch: nods. I’m good. S: Caught her sneaking around outside, trying to bribe a guard, to cut you free. Some crack team. JJ: looks up at the security camera. Get your boss, I’m ready to deal. S: No one sees Coren. JJ: Well then, Coren never sees the ship. a moment, Coren enters, chuckling. Coren Jeers: Well, my goodness. Ordering me about my own compound. Must be hard getting around with balls that big. JJ: nods. There’s some chafing, yeah. CJ: So that’s it? My boys work you over for an hour, and nothing. But threaten the girl, and watch you fold, hmm? JJ: I guess so. CJ: It’s nice to confirm that you off-world trash are still a bunch of momma’s boys. JJ: Well, I’m glad to see that sadism is alive and well in the badlands. CJ: Oh, we’re all gentlemen here. For instance, after we give your lady a vigorous… frisking, we’ll be sure to say ‘thank you…’ JJ: goon grabs Dutch and pulls her up to a table, and John gets upset. Hey, I said that I would talk! CJ: You never said you’d tell the truth. Consider this motivation. D: Get your hands off me! CJ: If she’s the only team you hired, son, you seriously miscalculated. JJ: Ah, that’s assuming… goon is getting rapey with Dutch… CJ: Assuming what? JJ: That I’m the boss… and that your ship is what we came for. grins. goon calls Dutch a ‘Pretty little thing,' but then something mechanically rises from between her legs, under her skirt. He looks at it, confused, and Dutch whistles. D: My eyes are up here. gun shoots the goon, and John kicks the other goon. Dutch grabs the gun and shoots John free, while Coren is trying to escape through a secure door that won’t open. Dutch approaches and takes aim at him. D: Get up. Coren Jeers, in the name of the RAC, you are locked and served. CJ: Well damn. of the goons is trying to go for his gun again, and Johnny shoots it away. JJ: Hey! I wasn’t kidding about that damn basket. ------------------------------------------- Dutch: Six years of working together. He’s never wanted some… ‘me time.’ Nah, something’s up. Pree: Dutch, you work together, live together, do everything *but* sleep together. And you’re worried that he wants a little time apart. Bitch, how charming do you think you are? D: shakes her head I know when Johnny’s lying, Pree. guards come in for a check, demanding IDs, and interrupting their conversation. Why’s the company in such a twist? They’re doing road checks too, what’s up? P: raises his hand to forestall her, until the Company guards leave. Miners are talking about striking again. Company’s upping it’s presence. shrugs it off. Why are you so worried about Johnny? If he is lying, maybe he’s doing it for a good reason? Some kind of, nice surprise? D: Yeah… no. He’s about to do something stupid. ------------------------------------------- walks in, doesn’t see Johnny, and pours and drinks a shot of alcohol. Johnny Jaqobis: Went that well, huh? Dutch: on a smile as she turns to Johnny Where’s your brother? JJ: I couldn’t sleep. Gave him my bed. a beat I’m turning myself in. I’m telling the RAC you had nothing to do with this. D: No, you’re not. tries to say yes again, Dutch talks over him. Johnny, it’s too late. Fancy saw me. If falling on your sword right now would help, I’d shove you myself, okay? JJ: Promise? D: Promise. JJ: You were right, earlier. I don’t know who my brother is anymore, Dutch. I can’t be sure that he didn’t earn that kill warrant. D: Doesn’t matter. You have to protect him. He’s family. JJ: So are you. D: Okay, look. Don’t get excited yet, but… I have a half-assed plan. JJ: eyes widen I don’t care if it’s quarter-assed – what’s the plan? ------------------------------------------- D’avin Jaqobis: Blessing a damn garden? Man, rich people are annoying on every planet. Johnny Jaqobis: It’s not the garden, it’s the new land underneath. Blink for me? does, which adjusts Johnny’s view on his monitors. Half of Qresh is underwater, that’s why they expanded to their moons. Reclaiming every inch of ancestral land here is big business. D’av: What’s so special about ancestral land? JJ: You gotta own some to be a citizen. And all Qreshi citizens get shares in the Company, so… the bigger your property, the bigger your piece. D’av: Like I said, rich people. ------------------------------------------- D’avin Jaqobis: You know this would be a lot easier if we knew what our target looked like. Johnny Jaqobis: Relax, it’s pretty hard to miss a rogue Scarback monk in this crowd. orange-robed monks enter the garden, chanting together D’av: ...Are you sure about that? JJ: Aw, hells. Dutch, we got half a church here, you clocking this? Dutch: Yep. walks past D’avin. Getting into position. Tell me when you’ve ID’d the target. JJ: over the com Using what, my psychic powers? D: Using the knowledge that, if you fail, everything that happens after will be your fault. JJ: …And, point made. I am on it. D: Never doubted. JJ: the monitor as D’avin’s eye-cameras sweep down Dutch’s back… Unless the target is my partner’s ass…? Do me a favor, and keep surveilling. D’av: You know, I remember you being a lot more fun. JJ: I remember you being taller and smelling better. ------------------------------------------- has come into the mansion, walking with a machine gun, clearing rooms, when D’avin comes up behind him. D’avin Jaqobis: Hey. Johnny spins and points the gun at D’avin, who easily disarms him, while in the same motion, smoothly hands Johnny a smaller pistol. D’av: Little brother – little gun. Johnny Jaqobis: That’s not a thing. D’av: Is now. ------------------------------------------- Turin: First kill warrant. First failure. Dutch: The warrant was technically cancelled. T: The warrant was technically sabotaged by an agent either too stupid or too arrogant to know her place. Here’s the thing. I don’t give two wet shits they cancelled the warrant. The Company was the client. You work for us. Means you play by RAC rules. D: Understood. T: We are a single body. With no allegiance to anyone but ourselves. We offer one simple service, to all of our clients. We will cross contested jurisdictions for you. Find who or what you’re looking for, and bring it back to you in the condition requested. Simple. Elegant. No one knows who hires us, but everyone knows they can trust us to get the job done. And we can guarantee that because our agents are guided by one principle. One code. What is that code? D: The warrant is all. T: Again! D: The warrant is all! T: You broke your oath. a data pad across to her. Sign it. D: looks at it, then up at him. Cleared? Shouldn’t I be – T: Expelled? Executed? That was my vote. I was overruled. D: Why? T: I intend to find out. Sign it! signs with her thumbprint, and Turin takes it and storms out. ------------------------------------------- Pree: Drink up lovelies! On me. reaches for one of the drinks, Pree smacks his hand and asks Johnny He got papers? Johnny Jaqobis: He’s just passing through. P: he hands Johnny two drinks, with a wink Can’t serve illegals. But damn, if you don’t look extra thirsty… JJ: Thanks, Pree. lady walks up to Johnny, who excuses himself to walk off with her, leaving D’avin and Dutch alone at the bar. D’avin Jaqobis: You wanna talk about it? Dutch: What, my RAC debrief? D’av: No, about what happened on the mission. And don’t say ‘nothing.’ Where’d you disappear to? D: Because we’re sharing now? Okay, you first. What do you see in those nightmares? And why does someone here want you dead. D’av: Or I can just shut up. And drink. D: Mm-hmm. drink. ------------------------------------------- D’avin and Johnny are sitting together at the Royale D’avin Jaqobis: How’d you two meet, anyway? Johnny Jaqobis: Dutch? Smiles Ah, she caught me stealing her ship, and offered me a job. D’av: It’s a hell of a ship. How’d she afford it? JJ: I didn’t ask. D’av: Where’s she from? JJ: Not around here. D’av: Where’d she train? JJ: I don’t know. Got a point you wanna make? is a shot of Dutch walking back on to the ship, as D’avin continues. D’av: I’ve seen her fight, Johnny. Someone obviously put a lot of time and money into training her. Don’t you want to know who, or why? JJ: Nope. Don’t care. So why do you? D’av: You’re my little brother, and I don’t trust your partner. JJ: I don’t need you to. we see Dutch entering her cabin, the ship’s computer Lucy says, ‘Welcome back, Dutch. You’ve had a visitor.’ D’avin continues. D’av: Look, Johnny, I’m not trying to be a jerk. It’s just a fact. Team like yours, you can’t have secrets from each other. Your lives are in each other’s hands. Her enemies become your enemies. So I’m asking you. How well do you really know her? JJ: These days? Better than I know you. Dutch has entered her cabin, and found a red box, identical to the one she got from Khlyen in her flashback earlier, on her bed. She gets upset, and doesn’t open it. Fade to black. References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes